


Eyebrows

by Gaymarriedinspace



Series: 6B AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymarriedinspace/pseuds/Gaymarriedinspace
Summary: The Doctor notices something a bit different about Luxos.





	

“Pa pa, how do I look?” 

The Doctor looked down to his smiling child, wearing dark, over sized clothes that swallowed the tiny boy’s form. His face was covered in the marker that he had previously found that day, mimicking the beard of his surrogate.He had to stifle himself from laughing though, as he took a look at the child’s eyebrows. 

Although normally thick, a trait he received from the Timelord himself, his eyebrows appeared to be a bit…different today. Luxos has used the marker to change his brows. They were indeed a tad thicker, but they gave his face a look of constant confusion. His round face looked so very puzzled, which was contrasting with his huge grin. 

The Doctor’s hand ruffled the boy’s soft raven locks, smiling sweetly.

“You look marvelous, my boy”


End file.
